Lights, Camera, Death Note
by Aerialskyinstorybrooke
Summary: AU. James Parker is a hopeful actor who finds himself auditioning for a new television series. Death Note.


Chapter One: James

From the moment James Parker opened his eyes to the irritating alarm on his nightstand, his eyes were full of happiness. Nobody really understood his dreams, but he didn't care. It mattered to him- so much so that he barely thought about anything else in the world, zoning out and surrounding himself with a blanket of colors. The material sometimes scratchy, but all the while warm and comfortable. He loved that feeling, that world he escaped to everyday.

It was the world of acting and drama. He practically lived and breathed it. So when he heard on the radio that an audition was being held an hour away from where he lived, he bolted and signed up for this golden once in a lifetime opportunity.

The morning passed slowly, and James knew it would drag on for eternity just to spite him. That's how it seemed to play out. The teenage boy walked into the small and cramped kitchen, already dreaming about the event to be held later in the day. What wonders awaited him? He wouldn't know until he got there. The waiting was the worst part, he thought to himself.

While he was off in his own world, James glanced out the window to see his neighbor rushing out of his front door in a huff, only turning back to scream at his daughter. 'Not the best thing to do to someone who's already depressed...' James sighed audibly, sipping his coffee and watching the scene outside.

The older man shouted some more, turning so his back was towards the poor girl and muttered something along the lines of "I'm tired of all the stupidity and idiots in this house!" Of course this didn't help matters, and the girl accepted the unnecessary punishment and trudged back into the house, not dating to utter another word.

James frowned to himself. He hated the way the girl was treated, but was helpless to do anything about it. Besides, it was his word against the man's, and the man just so happened to put on the most convincing act he'd ever seen. If he hadn't seen it firsthand a few years ago while walking to his work, he never would've believed it. That being said, he made an effort to stay clear of the grumpy man, no matter the cost.

James glanced at the microwave clock, hoping it would be time for the audition. No such luck. 7:45 a.m. That meant he still had some time to relax before he had to go to work. Of course he had to perfect his monologue he'd been preparing the past week, so he did just that.

9:45 a.m.

James wouldn't have noticed had his orange cat not meowed, catching his attention and causing him to see the clock. "Time to get ready for work." He said, then paused, smirking while stroking the cat's smooth fur. "Smart cat."

10:30 a.m.

Dressed and certain he was ready for work that day- wearing his blue and black uniform shirt and black slacks to complete the look- James grabbed his keys from the hook he always hung them on, picked up his wallet, and just to be safe, his cell phone. He had to give himself at least half an hour to get into town. That's what he got for living out in the middle of nowhere. The boy stepped outside to be greeted with a rush of heated air. Damn, it was hot. Silently cursing the warm summer weather, he got into his car and cranked the air on high. "It's showtime."

10:50 a.m.

James arrived at work about ten minutes early, the clock shockingly not slow today. Apparently it had been fixed since he worked last. His manager, Blake, approached him with a smile. "Good morning. How are you?"

"I'm great. How are you?" James replied politely, though his mind was already in other places.

"Good." Blake said with a smile, fidgeting with a black ink pen, switching hands every few seconds. It was a sign that he needed more nicotine in his system, James thought sadly. He never had known why people started doing that to themselves in the first place. Excusing himself quickly, Blake made his way to the back exit where there was a designated smoking area. Well, not really, but that's what it served as.

The lunchtime rush came early, around five minutes later, and James clicked multiple buttons on the computer screen as he took the customers orders. Food was served, money was collected, and stomachs were satisfied. Another day at work, that's what James thought sometimes once the rush was over with. Most of the people left the lobby, heading out of the restaurant to their cars to proceed with their no doubt busy lives, and James took a clean rag around to wipe the tables down and snag spare trays that rude people had left laying there.

After what felt like a million years, James watched the clock count down the seconds. Fifty-five. Fifty-six. Fifty-seven. Fifty-eight. Fifty-nine. Sixty. His heart filled with joy, he asked Blake's permission to leave and clock out, and gratefully his wish was granted. Eagerly grabbing his drink cup- filled with strawberry flavored water- James started his car and smiled as he drove onto the freeway that would bring him to his destination. This is it.

Chapter two:


End file.
